Dimension I
|world =Heroes in Another Dimension |collectibles =Friend Hearts, Heart Spear |icon = |boss =Parallel Woods |common enemies =100 Rolling Waddle Dees, Blado, Bouncy, Bronto Burt, Broom Hatter, Burning Leo, Cappy, Chilly, Chip, Driblee, Gordo, Floaty the Cell Core, Jammerjab, Kabu, Key Dee, Nruff, Poppy Bros. Jr., Puppet Dee, Shotzo, Sir Kibble, Sizzle Guard, Waddle Dee, Waddle Doo |mini-boss =Chef Kawasaki |notes = }} '''Dimension I' is the first stage in Heroes in Another Dimension. It makes use of the three Dream Friends that initially were available in Kirby Star Allies. Overview In the first room, Kirby comes across platforms that serve as elevators, rising once he walks on them. After riding up five of them, Kirby comes across the first Friend Heart. Collecting it is mandatory in order to progress. After collecting it, the wall to the right will rise, revealing a Hero Door that transforms Kirby into Fighter. In the second room, Kirby comes across the first enemy: Poppy Bros. Jr. If the player has Display Tips on (they're on by default), a Guide Board will appear, prompting the player to throw a Friend Heart at him to make him a Helper; more Poppy Bros. Jrs. will replace the previous one if it is converted to a Friend or defeated. Now with a Friend, Fighter Kirby can perform his Friend Throw Friend Ability, which will be used for this room's puzzles; navigating to the Green Point Star will lead to the first of these puzzles. Fighter can Friend Throw Poppy Bros. Jr. in order to break the Durable Block and hit the switch behind it; hitting the switch causes a platform to lower, revealing the second Friend Heart and two Red Point Stars. The second Friend Throw puzzle, also marked by a Green Point Star, requires the player to throw a friend at another switch through a gap that is constantly opening and closing; failure to do so will result in the friend being crushed. If the player succeeds, a platform will lower, revealing the third Friend Heart, along with two Picture Pieces. The third Friend Throw puzzle has the player on a rising and falling platform, with the goal to destroy a Durable Block to gain access to the collectibles it has behind it. With proper timing and/or positioning, the player can destroy the Durable Block and obtain the fourth Friend Heart, along with a Red Point Star and a Picture Piece. Continuing onward and hitting a switch will cause the wall to rise, allowing the player to continue; Bandana Waddle Dee's mural appears, and the next Hero Door transforms Fighter Kirby into him. The fifth Friend Heart appears early in the third room; it is tucked away in an alcove, but the area it is in constantly opens and closes, posing a risk of crushing anyone. Burning Leo appears just a bit later in the room, and recruiting him allows Bandana Waddle Dee to use the Sizzle Spear Friend Ability. Once the player passes the Green Point Star, a ball of 100 Rolling Waddle Dees can be seen bouncing on various platforms in the background before landing in the area the player is in; just beyond their landing spot is a wooden crate that contains the sixth Friend Heart. The next area requires use of the Sizzle Spear; if the player didn't recruit the earlier Burning Leo, another one is nearby (which will get replaced if recruited or defeated). A fuse is present, along with another 100 Rolling Waddle Dees that comes from the background. Bandana Waddle Dee is to use his Sizzle Spear to light the fuse from the right side after passing the 100 Rolling Waddle Dees; he can then enter the Cannon, destroy the Durable Blocks, and be sent into another room to perform a puzzle. In the room is a switch; hitting the switch will cause blocks from the ceiling to be destroyed, causing 100 Rolling Waddle Dees to fall down and start rolling to the right. There is a red switch Bandana Waddle Dee can press that will lower or raise one of the platforms in the room (indicated by signs that have arrows pointing up and down). Lowering the platform will allow the 100 Rolling Waddle Dees to go to the lower level of the room instead of flattening Bandana Waddle Dee and co. After the 100 Rolling Waddle Dees destroy Durable Blocks and hit a switch in a windy area, another 100 Rolling Waddle Dees will drop from the right side of the room, this time rolling to the left. Bandana Waddle Dee has to press the red switch to raise the platform without causing the 100 Rolling Waddle Dees to hit the wall. If timed accordingly, the 100 Rolling Waddle Dees will destroy the Durable Blocks at the left side of the room, revealing the seventh, eighth, and ninth Friend Hearts, as well as two Picture Pieces and eight Point Stars. If the player fails to complete this puzzle, it cannot be retried, as access to the cannon will be blocked off, and there isn't a place in the puzzle room to sacrifice a life. Continue past the cannon area to the next Green Point Star. A floating cube in the foreground obscures a switch Bandana Waddle Dee can reach with his spear. Hitting this switch causes the wall to the left to rise, revealing the tenth and eleventh Friend Hearts, as well as two Picture Pieces. Moving onward will reveal yet another switch, causing the wall to the right to rise, revealing the King Dedede mural, with his Hero Door soon after. A Waddle Doo (which will get replaced if recruited or defeated) appears in the fourth room, and recruiting him allows King Dedede to use the Zap Hammer Friend Ability. Zap Hammer is required, as the current means of progression requires pounding a Stake Battery. Upon pounding the Stake Battery, the powered wire will open the Shutters. King Dedede should act quickly and rush through the area, destroying crates and enemies in the way, as the powered wire will also open a Shutter underneath the twelfth Friend Heart, causing it to fall in a pit if King Dedede does not arrive on time; the player can fall into the pit to sacrifice a life in order to try again. The second Zap Hammer puzzle involves pounding another Stake Battery, which must also be pounded in order to progress forward. Once the shutters are open, King Dedede should quickly destroy the crates below in order to grab the thirteenth and fourteen Friend Hearts before the Shutter underneath them opens. The third Zap Hammer puzzle involves another Stake Battery. Upon activating it and having the Shutters open, King Dedede needs to also pound a few regular Stakes: the first on the floor, the second on the ceiling, and the third on the right wall. Pounding all three stakes will open a pathway forward, giving access to the fifteenth, sixteenth, and seventeenth Friend Hearts (which are also above a Shutter that, when open, will cause them to fall into the pit below). A switch will appear, allowing the player to progress to the next Hero Door, which transforms King Dedede into Meta Knight. In the fifth room is Driblee, and recruiting him allows Meta Knight to use the Splash Sword Friend Ability. A bit later on is a switch, and pressing it will cause the terrain to start falling. Like an autoscrolling segment, Meta Knight has to avoid staying at the bottom for too long. After the Green Point Star is the eighteenth Friend Heart. Defeating the Sizzle Guard with lead to the nineteenth Friend Heart, along with two Red Point Stars. After escaping the collapsing terrain segment, there is a Broom Hatter, and recruiting it allows Meta Knight to use the Bluster Sword Friend Ability (as well as Splash Sword). Afterward is another switch causing the terrain to begin to fall. Meta Knight needs to act particularly fast this time around in order to get all of the Friend Hearts, as they require that he takes a downward path. After reaching the top area, destroying the barrel will allow Meta Knight to obtain the twentieth Friend Heart; destroying the remaining two barrels and falling through the platform will allow him to obtain the twenty-first Friend Heart. Pressing yet another switch causes another portion of terrain to begin falling. The first and second Sizzle Guards guard the twenty-second and twenty-third Friend Hearts respectively. Reaching the top and destroying the three barrels leads to an alcove with a third Sizzle Guard, along with the twenty-fourth and twenty-fifth Friend Hearts. In the sixth room is a Chilly, and recruiting him allows Meta Knight to use the Blizzard Sword Friend Ability. After climbing a ladder, Meta Knight will have to face a gauntlet of enemies: three Chips and a Sizzle Guard; three Nruffs; a Key Dee with a Blue Key; and a black and white Chef Kawasaki. It is important that Key Dee be defeated quickly, as allowing it to stay alive for too long could result in it landing in the pit of spikes in the bottom left corner of the area, causing the key to be destroyed. Successfully bringing the Key to the Lock Shutter grants access to the twenty-sixth Friend Heart and two Picture Pieces. Continuing forward reveals a Hero Door for Fire. Flying over it reveals the twenty-seventh Friend Heart, soft cream, a doughnut, and a Blue Point Star. In the seventh room is a Friend Platform used to perform the Friend Bridge Friend Action. After creating the Friend Fridge, a block mostly surrounded with spikes falls into position in the middle of the room; Waddle Dee and Key Dee are spawned in, with Waddle Dee in front. The player should position the Friend Bridge to have Waddle Dee walk into the spikes; to prevent Key Dee from having the same fate, the Friend Bridge should be lowered, then repositioned so that Key Dee can reach the Lock Shutter. Once done, Fire Kirby should melt the Ice Block encapsulating the cannon and enter said cannon, allowing him to destroy the Durable Blocks in the way and obtain a 1UP, Picture Piece, three Green Point Stars, two Yellow Point Stars, the twenty-eigth Friend Heart, and a Treasure Chest with the first Dream Rod in it. The player will not be able to retry this puzzle upon failure unless a life is sacrificed. Afterward is another Friend Bridge Friend Platform. This time, there are walls of spikes at each side of the Friend Bridge. Along with Key Dee are six other Waddle Dees; usually two of these Waddle Dees will land to the left of Key Dee. Like with before, the goal is to maneuver the Waddle Dees into the spikes without doing the same to Key Dee. This requires meticulously moving the Friend Bridge up and down; it is best advised that the player lower the Friend Bridge when Key Dee is near the middle, and raise the Friend Bridge when he starts to approach the ends. After successfully completing the puzzle, there is yet another cannon in a block of ice. Entering the cannon will allow Kirby to get the twenty-ninth Friend Heart, two Picture Pieces, a 1UP, three Red Point Stars, two Green Point Stars, another Treasure Chest containing the second Dream Rod, and the thirtieth and final Friend Heart of Dimension I. Afterward, Fire Kirby can melt the ice block in front of the next door. In the eighth room is a third Dream Rod; Copy Essences for Yo-Yo, Cutter, Cleaning, Fire, Artist, and Beetle; three watermelons; and three cherries. In the ninth room is Parallel Woods, the boss of this dimension. Copy Abilities Due to how the Heroes in Another Dimension sub-game works, Player 1 will either be required to use a Copy Ability that cannot be dropped, or will be a Dream Friend, which don't use Copy Abilities. The only time Kirby can freely choose an ability is in the room before the boss fight. Copy Abilities in bold are usable by Kirby (without turning a Helper into an Ability Item); all Copy Abilities below are usable by Helpers. *The Knuckle Joe Helper can only be obtained by having a player join in when Fighter Kirby has no active Helpers. This ability can only be used by Kirby during its respective section of the stage. Category:Levels in Kirby Star Allies Category:Levels Category:Another Dimension